The Lady and the General
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: When Virion comes across Cordelia reading a romance novel, he suggest to her that he can tell her a better story. Cherche chooses a myth from Valm, and other women join them as Virion tells his tale.


**I had originally planned this as a chaptered series kind of thing. Virion telling legends from Valm to the party if they ask or if he feels like the situation works. But seeing as how I could really only pop up with two, and didn't just want to retell Echoes, I'm going to go with this one idea.**

* * *

Marching was a tiresome and, often, a dull part of being a fighter. It was when they stopped to break camp or have a meal that everyone could relax a little. Cordelia took the time to find a quiet area as everyone made camp for the evening. Usually she helped, but Libra had shooed her away, telling her that everything could be handled without her overdoing everything. "You take on everything," he had said softly, "I am certain no one will be upset if you slack off for once."

She had protested, but when Chrom had overheard, and mentioned that Libra had a point, she relented. Several yards from camp, she had found an area by a stream, far enough away from the others that she could read in peace. She made herself comfortable on the soft grass, her back resting against a tree, a book in her lap. Her dear friend Sumia had recommended it, telling Cordelia she would love the romantic aspect of it. With a heavy sigh, she opened the book and soon found herself deeply engrossed.

She lost track of time as she lost herself in the story. Though princes and knights and battles were a huge part of her life, it was easy to fall into a story when you could just feel that the lead male and his love interest _would_ wind up together. It was different from her own life, when _her_ love interest was far out of her class.

She sighed and sank lower on the tree as she read. She had almost forgotten she was not traveling alone when she heard a very familiar accent.

"Ah, here you are! Your beauty was missing from camp."

She jumped up and slammed the book shut, but not before remembering what page she was on. "Sorry, Virion. I got distracted by this book."

"May I?"

She offered it to him and watched as he thumbed through it. He smiled and handed it back. "Why do you seek romance novels when there are better stories throughout the world?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every country has their own myths and legends, do they not?" Cordelia nodded. "The stories around Valm are some of the most beautiful. I could tell you some that are much better than your book."

Cordelia found herself intrigued. "Go on," she implored.

"Ah," Virion continued to smile at her. He cupped his chin in his hand and began to tap his cheek with his index finger in a thoughtful way. "But which to tell?"

"The Lady and The General was always my favorite." The two of them had been joined by Cherche and Sumia. They had come looking for Cordelia, but having overheard Virion, Cherche felt compelled to suggest a story herself.

"A wonderful choice," Virion agreed. He was pleased to have a captive audience of three lovely women, even if one already knew the story. Cherche and Sumia settled down with Cordelia and looked to Virion, who happily launched into the tale.

 _"Ages ago, Valm was shaken by the whispers of rebellion. The king, a wise man by all means, sent word to his generals and troops to return at once to the capital, to be at hand if peace talks could not work. One young general prepared his men to leave as soon as he received word. They were far from the king and had to make haste if they wanted to aid him._

 _But the general soon found a large issue in his way. From their location, there were two routes to the king. A long, treacherous route through dangerous mountains, and a more simple and quick route through the holdings of a lady. As the king needed them urgently, the general decided to appeal to the young woman's duty to her homeland. They arrived at her castle as quick as they could, with the general and several officers under him brought before her."_

"Here's where everyone is!" Virion's story was interrupted by the younger sister of Lord Chrom, a young healer named Lissa. "Well, not _everyone,"_ she corrected herself, "but even Chrom has noticed a number of people missing from camp!"

"Virion was telling us a story from Valm," Sumia explained. "Is there trouble?"

"No, we just lost track of all of you!" Lissa plopped down on the grass as well on Sumia's other side. "I haven't had anyone tell me a story in ages. What did I miss?"

"Not much," Cherche assured her, "just the meeting of our characters, a general and a lady."

Lissa smiled at Virion and silently leaned forward, eager to hear the story. He seemed a little apprehensive of continuing with Chrom's little sister around, but as Cherche nodded to him, he began again.

 _"The general explained to the young woman that they needed to travel through her lands. She listened to his plea in silence, and seemed disinterested at his words. The general begged her to allow them to pass safely, and she would be repaid. He would speak to the king about that himself. She had his word._

 _After he was finished, she told them they could pass through her lands, but she had a price. The general expected this and again said he would appeal to the king. The woman shook her head and told him he did not understand. Her price was not gold, trinkets, or livestock. Her price was him. If they wanted passage, he would have to spend one night with her."_

The reactions of the women before him were very ranged. Cordelia gasped while Sumia covered her mouth with her hand. Both of them had bright pink spots on their cheeks. Lissa looked more confused than anything. "Why would she ask _that?"_

"The why comes later," Cherche promised.

 _"He turned her down. "My lady, I am promised to another," he told her._

 _Her face was expressionless as she informed them that if he did not pay her price, they would not be allowed through her land. They could stay at her castle for a time, but word was given to her steward that no man was allowed to step foot on her land. Word spread fast among the castle guard._

 _The general's men were shaken by her request. It was one they had not heard of before. Several were willing to take the general's place. She declined them all. She wanted him, and him alone."_

"Even though he was betrothed?" Cordelia asked. Virion nodded. "Did she know him?"

Cherche leaned forward and placed her hand on Cordelia's. "Just wait," she assured her. "The lady has her reason."

 _"They stayed under her roof for three days. The general grew anxious and wanted to withdraw, to take his men through the long route. But he knew it was unsafe. However, the price was high for a man with a bride-to-be waiting for his return. One of the young men serving under him told him that he had been watching her guards. He felt there were not enough to stop them. They could leave quickly and quietly in the dead of night, and her men would not be able to catch them._

 _To prove his point, he slipped out one night, promising them he would return with proof of the village on the other side of her territory. He was dragged back before his leader beaten by the lady's guards. Their lady's word was law to her men. They would make sure no one sneaked past her._

 _The general decided one last time to appeal to her. She had retired to her chambers but answered the door when he knocked. She allowed him inside, and asked what brought him to her. Had he changed his mind? Of all the things he could have asked or demanded of her, all he managed was "Why me?"_

 _He had the right to know her reasons, since she was asking a good deal of him. Since it was the two of them, she explained her reasons. She was the third child of a noble couple, and their only daughter. Her mother had told her once that she would marry decently, a young landed knight or perhaps some lesser lordling. When the younger of her two brothers died of illness before even reaching his teenage years, she thought little of herself moving up in the rank of inheritance. Her eldest brother was a brash young man, a wild young man who always caused trouble wherever he went. Her life changed overnight when the fool got himself killed in a duel. She had become her parents' heir and the future lady of the castle._

 _Instead of young lordlings and knights, her marriage prospects had changed. The young, handsome lads her own age had suddenly become too low class for her advisers. Marriage proposals came from older men, some her father's age or even older. The idea of it left her disheartened. She did not want the rest of her days spent with one old man or another, especially when they did not see her as a woman, just a way to get an heir and more land. If they were going to force her into marriage with someone she disliked, she at least wanted one night with the man of her choosing._

 _She admitted she had heard tales of many soldiers, including this particular general himself. She had wanted a man like him. Young, handsome, intelligent, and bold. When he turned up himself at her door, she felt she had to give it a try._

 _Many versions of the story offer different reasons for what happens next. Whether her words touched his heart, or he pitied her, or he was just desperate to get his men to the king no one agrees, but no matter the reason, he spent the night in her chambers."_

"But what of his bride-to-be?" Sumia blurted. "Did he not think of her?"

Virion shrugged. "Perhaps he was wracked by guilt. No one has said he forgot about her."

"It's not fair to her," Lissa agreed. As she nodded her agreement, her blonde hair bounced around her face. Virion could not bring himself to tell her many men strayed from their lovers, betrothed, or wives, no matter how much love they held for them.

"Were either forced by the other?" Panne had joined them at that point. She sat down on a small, nearly flat rock as she watched Virion.

"No," Cherche answered. "No one has ever told a version in which the general forces himself on her, or she forces herself on him."

"Is that not the most important thing?" Panne crossed her legs and looked to the other women around her. None of them objected that it being consensual was important, even if some wanted to disagree it was the _most_ important thing. She gestured for Virion to continue.

 _"The next morning, the lady saw them off. The general tried to put her behind him as he and his men raced to their king. When they reached the capital, the general was reunited with his beloved. One night, as they were alone together, he confessed what had happened. She was hurt and felt betrayed, but he assured her it was only the once, that he would never stray from her again. She forgave him, hoping that the young lady would stay in the past._

 _A peace was reached between the king and those attempting rebellion. It was not an easy peace, but it was peace, even if it had taken a very long time to obtain. The soldiers were allowed to leave the capital and continue their duties. The general and his future bride stayed in the capital as they worked with the king and planned their wedding._

 _One morning, a messenger arrived from the lady. She had been trying to reach him for some time. Would it be possible that he returned to her? The general did not know what to do. It took him several days to bring up the courage to show his beloved the letter. She demanded he did not go without her, if he wanted to go at all. They spoke to the king, who allowed them to leave as he saw how emotional the two of them were. They left for her castle the next morning, not knowing what to expect of her._

 _On their arrival, the steward took the general to the lady. She shyly told him their encounter left them with something to share. She carried his child. She admitted several things to him, including that she was terrified to reach out to him and even more afraid he would not come. But she knew she could not keep his child from him. If the general was stunned, his betrothed was more so. She even questioned him how he knew it was his child. He told her he had heard her words, meaning what she told him the night he confronted her, and he was inclined to believe her. His future wife hated the castle, and wanted to return home. He told her to wait until the baby was born._

 _Nearly a fortnight later, the lady gave birth to a son. The general was in love with the small baby boy."_

"Ah, Virion, did you skip a part?"

He looked to Cherche and shook his head. "Unless you think I have?"

Cherche cleared her throat and said, "Well, in the tale I've often heard and told, there is one night shortly before the lady goes into labor when she takes the general aside and starts to cry. When he asks her what is wrong, she throws her arms around his neck and thanks him. They are happy tears. Thanks to the child she carries, her wedding proposals have died down _and_ she has an heir. It's part of the reason he believes it is his child."

Virion bowed his head to her and said, "I have never heard that. It adds a bit of beauty, does it not?" She nodded in agreement, but some of the other women did not seem to agree.

 _"Once the baby was born, the general's betrothed again pressed him to leave. The general felt he could not abandon his son. She insisted they could take the child with them and raise him in the capital. The general said no. He would not take the lady's son, and heir, from her. He had a difficult choice to make: his beloved or his son. One morning, he approached the lady as she held their sleeping son. He explained everything that had occurred. She knew they quarreled, but it hurt her deeply to hear that another woman wanted to take her son and raise him as her own._

 _He hated to do it, but his mind was set. He told the lady he would be leaving. She hung her head and told him she understood. He corrected her. He would be leaving to the capital to escort the women he loved home and to speak to the king. He would stay with her and the child they shared, if she would give him the time to make the trip."_

"So he's just leaving the woman he loves?" Lissa blurted.

"I'm sure it was a difficult decision," Cordelia said. "He is in a hard spot. Love and honor are two terrible things when they war with each other." She heaved a heavy sigh.

"The love you feel for a mate and the love you feel for your own offspring are two different types of love," Panne added. "The love for a child can be the strongest kind there is."

"And some men do feel a child should have both parents," Sumia pointed out. Lissa still frowned. To her, it was not much of a love story. Virion told her she had heard most of it, she should wait for him to finish.

 _"The general was sad to part ways with his lady love. She herself was heartbroken. When the general told the king his plight, the king was kind and understanding. He agreed to allow the general to leave his position in the king's army. The general returned alone to the lady's side. She found him a place in her household knights, where he told her he wanted no special treatment due to who he is, but his kindness, patience, and military experience allowed him the position of their lead officer._

 _He and the lady were civil to each other. They spoke of many things, from training and security to their son. He would even walk the castle with the baby to allow her time to rest._

 _As their son grew, the lady and general grew closer._

 _By the time the boy was running around the castle, usually with his mother hurrying after him, the general had made up his mind. He met with the lady in private, in her chambers. He asked her to marry him. She was surprised by the question and asked if it was because their son was growing older and would soon question why his father and mother were not husband and wife. He shook his head. He had grown to love her as they raised a child together. He wanted to stay with her, not just as a knight in her service, but as her husband. Tearfully, she accepted his proposal, as she loved him, but never expected him to return her feelings._

 _They were wed in a small, beautiful ceremony. And over the years of their happy marriage, she bore him three more sons, all of whom grew to have quite the resemblance to the general."_

The women before him were silent for a moment. Then Lissa was the first to speak up. "People _like_ that story in Valm?"

Virion chuckled and said, "Yes, it's one of the most beloved myths my country has."

"And no one finds it wrong?" Sumia questioned. "The general cheats on his future bride, and the lady could have surely made some other request. It is honorable of him to want to take care of his son, but he shouldn't have that son."

"And what about the woman he was supposed to marry?" Lissa asked.

"Well," Cherche shifted where she sat, "many versions do not even mention her again. Some people like to add that she found love again herself. Others will give her... a less than happy ending." She turned to Sumia. She had a question for her. "Do you feel it was kind of her to want to take another woman's child?"

"No... but wasn't there a way the three of them could have worked something out?"

Virion shook his head. "She disliked the lady for what she did, and for summoning the general back to her. There was no way she would make an agreement with a woman she did not care for."

"She had every right to not like her!" Lissa rounded on Cherche next. "How can you like this story, Cherche?"

Cherche lowered her gaze, but a faint smile played at her lips. She began to toy with a strand of her pink hair as she spoke. "I was young when I first heard the story, and the first time I heard the lady's words, her reason for wanting to share her bed with the general, it stayed with me. Many young women of noble houses face the truth of not being able to marry a man their age, and instead find themselves with the choice of graying old men. I found comfort in the fact that there was a story, a very popular one as Virion said, about a young woman who chooses to make her own decision of what man takes her maidenhood."

The women of Ylisse were silent as they took in the Valmese woman's words. She _did_ have a point.

"Still..." Lissa began. She looked to Virion and asked, "Don't you have actual romantic stories? Of knights saving princesses from some horrible monster, like a dragon?"

Virion laughed again and asked, "What, are those the kind of stories told in Ylisse?"

Lissa puffed her cheeks in annoyance at the duke. "They're sweet and always end happily, not with the princess stealing a knight from another princess!" She and Sumia stood and brushed off their clothing. "I think I've had enough Valm stories, Virion. And it's getting late." As the young princess pointed out, the sun was starting to set. "I'm going to get something to eat."

Sumia joined her and the two of them walked away from the clearing. Virion helped Cherche to her feet and said, "Ah, well, not everyone will like every story."

"I enjoyed it," Panne said as she stood and stretched. "We Taguel do not understand the issues of manspawn, or of your noble houses, but it seems your lady and general were meant to be. If you believe in such." She followed the other women back to the camp.

Only Cordelia remained of the other women. Virion was most interested in what she thought, as she was the reason he told the story in the first place. Virion offered his hand to her. She did not accept at first, but eventually took it. "Is any of it true?" she wondered aloud.

Virion and Cherche exchanged a look. "There is a family in Valm who claim to be descendants of the lady and general. Their family history does go back to a marriage between a lady, the only member of her house left, and a general, with the two of them sharing four sons. No one can agree if they made up the myth themselves, if they _are_ their descendants, or if the family adopted the story as their own due to having a similar history."

Cordelia fell silent. Virion wondered if she would give her opinion. He was just about to gently prod her for it when she spoke again.

"I liked your story," she finally said. "I admit, I don't _agree_ with all of it, but some parts of it were quite beautiful." She sighed again and added, "It is nice to think of stories in which women do get the man they desire. Thank you for sharing it."

"My pleasure." Virion, who still held her hand, bent to kiss it. The three of them fell in step back to camp, with Cordelia between Cherche and Virion. At the outskirts of the camp, Cordelia stopped. She had a question.

"Perhaps later," her cheeks flushed a light pink, "you can tell me more?"

"All you have to do is ask."


End file.
